Nanquim
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Ela era errada e perfeita. Arte barroca traçada à nanquim. .CassiopeiaBalck.DoreaBlack. .Incest. .Femmeslash. .Platônico.


**NADA me pertence, nem a música, nem os personagens, só o plot maluco.**

**Fic sobre Cassiopeia e Dorea Black.**

**Quem são? Cassiopeia é a tia solteirona da mãe do Sirius, a Dorea é a Black que se casou com um Charlus Potter – suspeito eu que bisavó do Harry, ou algo assim. Ambas são irmãs do Pollux – pai da Walburga (mãe do Sirius) – e do Marius, banido da árvore por ser um aborto.**

**Muito bem, isto claro... Curtam a fic insana xp**

**-.-**

**N.A: Não digam que eu assassinei o canon da árvore dos Black até terminarem a fic, ok?**

**Tnx.**

**E, sim, enlouquecer a Cassiopeia é meu esporte favorito. "**

**A música espalhada pela fic é **_**Almost Lover, A Fine Frenzy.**_** Mas ela não está toda ali e as partes que estão não estão necessariamente em ordem.**

-.-

* * *

**Nanquim**

Minha irmã está sentada na minha escrivaninha.

Um caderno de desenhos está aberto à sua frente, e ela desenha a árvore que fica exatamente em frente a minha janela. Vejo os traços finos característicos de seus desenhos, as linhas longas, traçadas com a grafite afiada. Os galhos da árvore que ela desenha parecem realmente balançar ao vento.

Os cabelos escuros e cacheados caem pelo lado do seu rosto, acumulando-se em cima da parte inferior do desenho. Suas mãos, rápidas, passam correndo pelo papel, tingindo, manchando, colorindo em grafite e preto. A roupa branca dela cai em volta do seu corpo, sem nenhuma forma exatamente definida, apenas longa, apenas para estar ali, apenas para cobri-la. Seus pés estão descalços e balançam para frente e para trás no vão entre as pernas da cadeira.

Ela faz uma pausa no desenho. Eu a encaro.

É noite. Não há luz suficiente para que ela esteja desenhando, mas ela está.

A janela está fechada, e não há como ela ver a árvore que supostamente está copiando, mas ela está.

Eu a olho, vendo seu sorriso cheio da mesma infantilidade que sempre teve, mesmo quando ela já não era mais criança, e penso que ela não deveria mais estar aqui, mas ela está.

Porque minha irmã não deveria estar morta.

Mas ela está.

_**You fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images**_

É agoniante porque ela me olha.

Ela não tenta me assustar, me atrapalhar, me machucar.

Ela apenas me olha.

Não ouso tentar tocá-la. Tenho medo que, ao tocar a pele clara, vá encontrar o frio da morte e a umidade da água que a levou embora. Tenho medo que ao tocá-la perceba que ela realmente está ali, e então não haverá mais negação. Mas, mais do que tudo, tenho medo de não poder tocá-la. Que ao aproximar minha mão da pele dela, do cabelo, do rosto, ela se desfaça, desapareça, prove ser apenas minha loucura, minha imaginação, minha _culpa._

Ela sorri, de maneira quase reconfortante. O sorriso doce que eu vejo desde sempre, desde o nascimento dela, e sinto meu coração apertar e meus olhos arderem. Por que, Dorea, por que sorri assim para mim? Eu não mereço, eu sou culpada.

Culpada.

Ela levanta, finalmente, da cadeira onde estava e vem até mim. Estende a mão pálida até meu rosto, ainda sorrindo, com a lentidão de quem tem a eternidade para cada gesto.

Sinto as lágrimas quentes percorrerem meu rosto e fecho meus olhos, antecipando o toque dela.

Ele nunca vem.

Temo tornar a olhar e encontrar o quarto vazio me encarando de volta, mas não resisto e me convenço de que devo, por fim, aceitar que enlouqueci. Que minha irmã é apenas uma ilusão.

Abro os olhos.

O vazio me encara em cinza.

Nos olhos cinza dela.

Sua mão branca paira a milímetros de meu rosto, e sua expressão é triste, quase desolada.

Mais lágrimas juntam-se às primeiras, caem sobre o tecido de minha cama, e ela sorri, tentando mais uma vez me confortar. Em vão.

Seus dedos longos e finos, perfeitos para a prática do piano que ela tanto amava, percorrem meus traços sem tocá-los. Minha boca, nariz, olhos; ela traça cada linha, cada imperfeição, com as mãos frias e os olhos claros.

Quando termina, espalma a mão aberta, os dedos juntos, a palma virada para meu rosto, e a desce lentamente em frente aos meus olhos, um pedido mudo e claro para que eu os feche.

Eu obedeço.

Consigo sentir o frio dela. Posso quase sentir a brisa quando ela acaricia, sem tocar, meus cabelos lisos, tão diferentes dos cachos dela.

Adormeço.

Na manhã seguinte, é um quarto iluminado que me dá bom dia. Olho em volta, Dorea não está em lugar algum.

Minha mãe entra no quarto e remexe em minha escrivaninha, enquanto me visto.

Ela pára, olhando o caderno de desenhos e as folhas que devem conter o traçado dos desenhos que Dorea fez ontem à noite. Minha mãe olha para eles com lágrimas nos olhos, ao lembrar da filha que realmente apreciava desenhar. Digo que os desenhos não são meus.

Minha mãe me olha fixa e tristemente por um minuto inteiro antes de sair.

Encaro as folhas de papel.

Elas estão em branco.

_**I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**_

Já passa da metade da manhã quando a revejo. Estou na sala de música, encarando o piano que jaz mudo, há semanas, desde o dia em que ela partiu.

Partiu?

Não para mim.

Dorea é real. Ela está parada em frente à janela, olhando para os raios de sol que brincam com as cortinas claras da sala. As cortinas aqui são claras porque ela quis assim. Esta sala era o reino _dela._

Ela percebe que estou ali, e eu paro à porta, esperando que ela me deixe entrar. Ela sorri, levemente, e eu aceito isso como minha permissão. Sento no banco do piano e me deixo apenas olhar para minha irmã.

Dorea é colorida. É por isso que sei que ela não é um fantasma. Os Black não se tornam fantasmas, é fraqueza, é indigno. Dorea _é_ uma Black. Ela não é fraca. Ela não é um fantasma, porque ela está aqui. E é colorida.

Ela não tem brilho perolado, nem tampouco flutua acima do chão. Ela não é cinza. A única parte cinza de Dorea são seus olhos, mas mesmo estes têm vida e força. O cinza dos olhos de Dorea não é o cinza da grafite com a qual ela desenha. É o cinza das milhares de cores mistas. O cinza dos azuis, negros, verdes e brancos. É o cinza que brilha forte, que prende, domina.

Os cabelos dela são tão negros quanto os meus. Suas dezenas de cachos caem em ondas harmoniosas pelas suas costas e ombros, e ela sorri para mim, enquanto caminho até o piano. Sua pele ainda tem o mesmo tom doentio da última vez em que a vi.

Corro meus dedos pelo piano e dedilho. Uma tecla aqui, outra lá... Não fazem uma melodia, ou algum som definido. Nada como minha irmã faria, mas o silêncio começa a me oprimir sob os olhos vigilantes dela.

Atraído pelo som descompassado, Pollux entra na sala e me encara.

Seu olhar tem tanta tristeza, tanta dor ao me fitar. Eu sei que ele também sofre pela perda de Dorea, mesmo sendo o completo oposto dela.

Dorea é colorida, viva, alegre, espontânea. Pollux é taciturno e sério. Sua esposa é como ele, mas ambos adoravam Dorea, com sua alegria infantil, mesmo eras depois de já não ser mais uma criança. Eu sei que ele não mostra e tenta ser forte para que eu também não sofra. Pobre Pollux.

Digo ao meu irmão que ele não precisa se preocupar, que Dorea, onde quer que ela esteja, está bem e, talvez, feliz. Não revelo que a vejo sorrindo em apreciação ao que faço. Dorea aparece apenas para mim, Pollux não pode vê-la, provavelmente por serem tão diferentes.

Pollux me abraça quando digo isso. Ele sussurra meu nome diversas vezes, numa voz cheia de angústia, e em seguida tenta me convencer de que Dorea não se foi, não partiu, que ela está viva e bem.

Pobre Pollux.

Dorea não partiu para mim, mas partiu para ele. E ele sofre.

Asseguro-lhe que não há motivos para que ele fuja da realidade e se desespere. Dorea vai esperar por nós, onde quer que ela esteja.

Irma nos observa da porta e tem lágrimas nos olhos escuros quando me encara. Sofre pelo marido, eu suponho, e pela cunhada, quase uma irmã mais nova para ela também. Pollux me abraça uma vez mais, e Irma segura a mão dele com força, quando ele vira as costas e deixa a sala de música.

Permanecemos apenas eu e Dorea.

Preto e branco e colorido.

Volto às teclas do piano e tento tocar. Dorea sorri para mim. Sua companhia é tudo o que preciso.

Ela vai até a mesa de canto e pega seu caderno de desenhos. Ela vai desenhar com nanquim. A pena afiada toca a tinta negra e traça a página com seus riscos finos, longos, precisos, claros, tão _não_ como ela.

A única pessoa que ela consegue desenhar à nanquim sou eu. Liso, plano, simples.

Dorea não tem um único traço simples. Ela nasceu para pinturas a óleo e arte abstrata. Ela era errada e perfeita. Arte barroca traçada com nanquim. Figura complexa em meio a nossa família composta de planos negros e cinzas.

Barroca, abstrata, antítese. Rosto ingênuo de quase-anjo e olhos traiçoeiros de quase-demônio. Sorriso doce de menina e contornos sinuosos de mulher.

Dorea desenha, roubando olhares de meu rosto a cada poucos segundos. Eu sei que ela me desenha. Ela apenas desenha a mim à nanquim, desde que tentou fazer seu auto-retrato e não conseguiu.

Horas debruçada sobre o caderno de desenhos e frustração em cada linha de seu rosto, até que ela desistiu. Os traços longos e elegantes não serviam para ela, que era rebuscada e detalhada. Nenhuma linha simples, nenhum milímetro de pele sem um detalhe.

Lembro que ela me viu observando-a e sorriu. Convido-me a entrar em _sua_ sala de desenhos, com _seu_ piano.

"_Você, sim, minha irmã, nasceu para ser traçada à nanquim."_

E foi então que eu me tornei _dela_.

Retratos e imagens e traços _meus._ Feitos por _ela._ À nanquim.

Todos os outros eram feitos com grafite. Até mesmo ela era feita à grafite. Apenas eu era nanquim.

Porque Dorea amava nanquim.

E eu amava Dorea.

_**Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream**_

Olho ao redor da sala. Dorea está sentada ao piano, já não desenha mais. Já não _me_ desenha mais. Pego a pena e o nanquim e decido traçar imagens barrocas nas paredes e cortinas da sala _dela_. Os cachos dos cabelos e as curvas de seu corpo. As milhares de variações de seus olhos e seus olhares. Seus gestos curvilíneos. As expressões sinuosas de seu rosto.

Dorea observa minhas tentativas infrutíferas de traçá-la em nanquim e sorri, condescendente. Ela sabe que o nanquim pertence a mim, mas eu pertenço a ela.

Porque apenas eu posso ser traçada à nanquim.

Sorrio de volta e ouço uma batida na porta. Quando a abro, Pollux olha meus desenhos pela sala e me encara com pesar.

"_Cassi, Dorea está aqui. Com Charlus."_

Sua voz é cava e cheia de dor.

"_Ela veio te ver. Diz que sente sua falta."_

Ela se foi.

"_Venha comigo."_

Eu encaro a mão estendida e choro.

"_Cassi, venha comigo, minha irmã. Charlus quer te ver."_

A voz dela volta da morte e me assombra. Eu nunca a tinha ouvido antes.

"_Olá, Cassiopeia. Dorea sempre fala muito em você."_

O lago negro em que ela se afogou me encara.

"_Venha, minha irmã."_

Eu grito. Peço, **imploro** para que ela não se vá e não me deixe, que não morra, não se afogue.

"_Não faça isso comigo, minha irmã."_

Ouço a voz do lago e o desespero.

"_Cassiopeia..."_

Porque o lago negro de Dorea...

"_Eu te amo, Cassiopeia."_

também pode ser traçado à nanquim.

Lacro a sala de minha irmã. Recuso-me a deixar que entrem, ou me tirem de lá.

Ouço batidas na porta e alguém que grita meu nome fingindo ser Dorea. Ignoro-os para olhar pela sala.

Dorea se foi.

Faço mais traços de nanquim nas paredes e em mim, tentando encontrá-la, mas não consigo.

Apenas eu sou nanquim.

Não Dorea.

Nunca Dorea.

_**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind**_

A manhã já está alta quando decido deixar _nossa_ sala. Lacro a porta por fora com magia. Nunca ninguém mais vai entrar no lugar de descanso de minha irmã.

Meu irmão me encontra em frente à porta.

Pollux me garante que Dorea não está morta. Pobre Pollux, em negação pela dor que eu sei que ele sente.

_Traidora._

Ela apenas partiu, é o que ele diz.

Eu lembro daquela manhã no lago.

"_Eu vou me casar, Cassiopeia. Porque o amo. Mais do que tudo."_

Eu disse para que ela cuidasse e não caísse no lago. Estávamos sozinhas, eu não teria como salvá-la.

"_Cassi, eu sempre vou estar aqui para você, mas Charlus é meu futuro. Minha irmã, eu te amo mais do que tudo. Mas não... Assim. Nunca assim."_

As águas do lago eram geladas, frias, escuras, com sua falsa calma, sua docilidade falsa, águas traidoras, que tomaram minha irmã de mim.

"_Ele é o melhor homem do mundo, minha irmã, você vai ver. Até mesmo Pollux e Irma o aprovam. Tenho certeza que você também vai aprová-lo."_

E foi com o vestido branco de Dorea, com seus cabelos negros contrastando com a pele clara, tal qual princesa de contos de fadas, seu rosto infantil, corado pelo frio, pela antecipação.

"_Aceita Charlus Potter, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, pelo resto de sua vida, jura fidelidade pela sua magia e pela força divina?"_

"_Sim."_

Foi com um sorriso que minha pobre irmã caiu no lago sem fim.

Foi afogada, privada de ar, de _liberdade_, que ela partiu.

Vestida de branco, envolta pelas águas então revoltas.

Águas negras, geladas, que tomaram minha irmã de mim. Águas de nanquim que a sufocaram, a prenderam, amarraram, levaram, tiraram de mim.

"_Perdoe-me, minha irmã. Eu te amo, Cassi. Mas não assim._

_Nunca assim."_

Ela se foi e me deixou.

Morta.

Porque eu queria que Dorea vivesse para sempre.

Mas não assim.

Nunca assim.

_**I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**_

* * *

**Taram! Cassiopeia de acordo com o canon, sras e srs! \o**

**Ok, parei.**

**Agradecimento à guta que betou e a Cah que fez uma capa DIVINA! Disponível o link no meu profile.**

**Agora, sejam amores e **

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
